


Кто все расскажет?

by Psalm_22_4



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:24:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psalm_22_4/pseuds/Psalm_22_4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Дискраймер:</b> Вафля – Джеффу, идея – Нолану, буквы – тоже не мои<br/><b>Предупреждения:</b> пост-4 сезон, смерть второстепенных персонажей, медицинский обоснуй съехал с рельсов, возможен ООС<br/><b>От автора:</b> фик написан специально для прекрасного человека <b>tref</b> в рамках благотворительного аукциона <img class="smile"/>. svyatosh@ огромное спасибо за баннер, Девушке_с_веслом за беттинг <img class="smile"/>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кто все расскажет?

**Author's Note:**

>  

*

«Включи меня», – гласил желтый стикер, прикрепленный на экран мобильного телефона. 

Стайлз зевнул, сел и уставился на кровать. Рядом спал, судя по татуировке на спине и темноволосой макушке, Дерек Хейл. Только какого хрена он спал голый, пока было непонятно. Внизу на пояснице Дерека виднелась выведенная черным маркером кривая надпись. По первым буквам Стилински узнал свой почерк. Накатило ставшее привычным чувство дежавю. 

Было невозможно не пялиться на надпись. Это – как попытаться не смотреть на последствия наводнения, показываемые по телевизору. И жутко, и взгляда не отвести. Поэтому, изменив привычкам, Стайлз вместо того, чтобы первым делом заглянуть в телефон, потянул за простыню, оголяя поясницу Дерека до конца.

«Поверь ему. Записи в зеленой папке», — гласила поясница Хейла.

— Дерьмо, — шепотом произнес Стайлз, подхватил свои трусы, валявшиеся на полу, и телефон с тумбочки и прошел в ванную.

В ванной комнате он первым делом обыскал шкафчики, понюхал туалетную воду и пришел к выводу, что он находится в квартире Дерека. Прикусив губу, стараясь не поддаваться накатившей панике, Стайлз взобрался на унитаз и выглянул в небольшое окошко под потолком. За окном был непривычный вид на подворотни явно не Бикон Хиллс. 

— Дерьмо, — повторил он, сев на бортик ванной, и включил телефон.

Через пятнадцать минут Стайлз чистил зубы, зная, что ему уже давно девятнадцать. И что сейчас он находится в квартире Дерека Хейла в Бруклине. А также ему стал известным краткий список самых значимых событий этого года и несколько правил, которые никогда нельзя было нарушать.

Правило первое – не доверять чужим словам, они легко вводят в заблуждение. Только факты. 

Правило второе – всю самую важную информацию срочно фиксировать и записывать на видео. И не забывать это видео подписать.

Правило третье – всегда носить с собой два запасных аккумулятора для телефона и блокнот с ручкой (а лучше – с тремя, а также карандаш). 

Правило четвертое – не ходить в кино. Пустая трата денег.

Когда Стайлз вышел из ванны, Дерек уже сидел в джинсах и с подозрением разглядывал Стилински с ног до головы. Да, теперь у Стайлза были проблемы с памятью, но это еще не значит, что он внезапно стал слабоумным. Или каким-то буйно помешанным. 

Стайлз набрал воздуха в легкие, желая высказаться по поводу того, что он думает о взглядах, которыми обычно одаривают больных одновременно лейкемией и бешенством щеночков, а не взрослых парней.

— Ты помнишь, что вчера было? — Дерек приподнял брови и усмехнулся.

Стайлз шумно выпустил воздух, оставив свой монолог на потом. Потому что, судя по ежедневнику в телефоне, вчера часа в два дня он должен был встретиться с Дереком в какой-то неприметной кафешке. По весьма понятным причинам он больше ничего не помнил и не знал о вчерашнем дне.

Да, память ему отказывала после травмы, но он не был слабоумным (кажется, он это уже говорил). И если два парня проснулись утром голыми в одной постели, то, возможно, они были близки. Очень близки. И, судя по отсутствию у Стайлза каких-либо повреждений, все было добровольно. А Дереку Стилински вряд ли смог бы действительно навредить.  
И вообще, Стайлз не мог представить себе такую ситуацию, в которой он заставил кого-то из Хейлов сделать что-то помимо воли. 

Чему и научила Стайлза постоянная война с собственными воспоминаниями – это умению быстро приспосабливаться и ничему не удивляться. На удивление уходило слишком много драгоценного времени. 

— Тогда ты должен будешь мне рассказать, что вчера было, — Стайлз бросил взгляд на экран телефона, который он не выпускал из рук. — У тебя есть на это пять минут, потом я запишу самое важное из того, что ты сказал, и мы продолжим поиски того, что мы там с тобой ищем. Мы же что-то ищем?

*

Скотт приехал к Стайлзу первым, сразу же после звонка Мелиссы. Он оставил Киру, подхватил шлем и, нарушая все правила дорожного движения, ломанулся к больнице, как гребаный псих.

От нервов у него стучали зубы, а внутри живота сводило так, словно он переел несвежего тако с тушеной мякотью мексиканского кактуса (та еще дрянь). В глазах у него предательски слезилось, и это было определенно не от гребаного ветра, норовившего разодрать ему лицо. Шлем он каким-то чудом забыл на крыльце. 

В холле больницы сновали копы. Целая армия копов, если судить по первому впечатлению МакКола. Только через пару минут подъехал убитый горем шериф, который разбавил эту однообразную толпу полицейских. Его лицо было пепельным, и выглядел он лет на двадцать старше, как человек, побывавший на войне – поседевший и иссушенный горем.

В руках непонятно когда появившегося Пэрриша, которого обычно сложно было назвать эмоциональным, прыгал телефон Стайлза. Голос помощника шерифа с другого конца коридора звучал как сквозь вату, но Скотт все равно слышал каждое слово.  
Слышал, что Малия не выжила. Превратилась в кровавое месиво, опознать которое удалось лишь по ботинкам. Что у Стайлза серьезная черепно-мозговая травма, и его ввели в медикаментозную кому. 

Скотт зажмурил глаза и потряс головой. Неправда, неправда, неправда. Всего лишь очередной кошмар. Дурацкие шутки подсознания, выливающиеся в такие реальные сновидения. 

На телефоне Стилински нашли засвеченную фотографию предполагаемого убийцы. И Пэрриш готов поклясться, что это Дерек, черт его подери, Хейл. Шериф не смог бы предоставить эти фото суду, потому что долбанные глаза оборотня губили улику на корню. 

Скотт услышал и это, открывая глаза.

Старший Стилински кивал, следя за Мелиссой, снующей между людьми, которых вдруг стало удручающе много в такое позднее время. Скотт разглядывал свои руки, жалея, что это все ему не снится. 

Через пять дней Стайлз, слава волчьему богу, пришел в себя, после того как его перестали пичкать ударной дозой лекарств. И уже начал острить, шутить, отнекиваться. Крепился как мог, на все вопросы отвечая одинаково. 

Скотт кивал на его неуклюжие шутки, стоя в дверях палаты, омраченный ощущением того, что Дерек определенно покинул город, как только Стайлза привезли в больницу.

— Мы просто поехали на поле перед школой, чтобы потренировать мой бросок, — Стайлз смотрел в пустоту перед собой. — Когда мы вышли на поле, сзади на нас кто-то напал. Меня ударили, и я отключился. Все было слишком быстро, я ничего не успел разглядеть. Это все, что я могу рассказать.

Врачи только через неделю поняли, что с памятью Стайлза что-то по-настоящему не так. Что это не обычные последствия сотрясения, не маленькие заминки робкого мозга, встающего на ноги после травмы.

Проходила пара часов, и Стайлз забывал, как оказался в больнице. Он помнил всю свою жизнь до того момента, как приехал с Малией на школьное поле. Все же, что происходило после – пара часов и Стайлз обнулялся, как старый компьютер, решивший самовольно перезагрузиться. 

Сколько бы дней не проходило, он просыпался утром двадцать первого числа, в среду. 

Шериф использовал все связи, чтобы отследить, куда пропал Дерек, потому что найденные улики (темные короткие волосы), отправленные знакомому криминалисту, говорили в пользу его вины. Как они нашли их в траве, было неясно. 

По официальной версии причиной смерти Малии стало нападение дикой пумы. Как и в десятке таких же случаев в Бикон Хиллс. Поистине проклятый город. Извечные полоумные пумы в годовых отчетах полиции.

Скотт искал Дерека и Брейден почти месяц, пока однажды Пэрриш не принес сводку новостей из Мехико. Брейден нашли растерзанной на окраине шоссе в ее собственном фургоне. Официальная версия полиции – нападение дикого животного.

* 

Стайлз почистил зубы и вгляделся в зеркало. Что он забыл сегодня? Возможно, он не помнит чего-то важного. Вполне вероятно, что кто-то из близких ему людей умер, а он не знает. Он не уверен даже в том, какой сейчас год. По крайней мере, Стайлз, смотрящий на него из зеркала, выглядит ненамного старше того, каким он себя помнил. 

Надпись на его груди гласила – «Дерек не виновен».

В чем не виновен Дерек, Стайлз еще не знал, но обещал себе разобраться. В какой раз он это делал, если надпись от маркера уже почти смылась, было неизвестно. Стилински вышел из ванной, натянул футболку и начал изучать записи в телефоне. Ему уже давно исполнилось восемнадцать, у него редкая форма амнезии, как и все в этом городе – необъяснимая с точки зрения науки. Немного необходимых фактов для него: Малия умерла год назад, Скотт с Мелиссой теперь жили в Айове, шериф и Пэрриш до сих пор искали подозреваемого – Дерека. Питер по-прежнему торчал в паранормальной психушке. 

«Питер бесполезен», – гласила пометка в электронном органайзере. 

Тренькнуло напоминание в мобильном телефоне. Нужно было поесть и принять таблетки. Стайлз вздохнул, подхватил желтую папку с записями со стола и спустился в кухню. Все приходилось делать по расписанию, иначе он мог банально забыть, не забыл ли он поесть. Когда живешь с памятью часа в два, не больше, все приходится контролировать досконально. Чертовски сложная задача, если у тебя дополнительным пунктом в медкарте идет СДВГ.

Стайлз разогрел пиццу, закинул в рот пригоршню разноцветных пилюль, запив их водой, и сделал пометку в телефоне. Затем он открыл желтую папку и замер с пиццей у рта. 

Через секунду он пару раз моргнул, снова открыл телефон. Ему было восемнадцать лет, у него была редкая форма амнезии, Малия была мертва, а Дерек почему-то был в этом не виновен, хотя все улики указывали на него.

Стайлз откусил кусок пиццы, прожевал его и начал изучать содержимое папки. Если он правильно понимал, то в ней должны были находиться все известные факты, которые он должен был найти за это время. Как он это сделал, Стайлз не помнил, но понадеялся на свою неуемную изобретательность. 

*

Когда к твоему затылку прижимают ствол пистолета – соображаешь плохо. Особенно, если не можешь вспомнить, как оказался в таком положении, и кто стоит за твоей спиной.

Стайлз думал о том, что происходит, но не приходил к однозначному выводу, как он оказался там, где оказался. Он знал, что с памятью у него проблемы, и пытался нашарить в карманах телефон. Последнее, что он помнил – было поле для лакросса и настороженный взгляд Малии. Да и эти воспоминания были несколько стертыми, словно это произошло довольно давно.

— Я хочу сказать, что я не знаю, как я сюда попал, — Стайлз прокашлялся, в горле першило. — То есть, совсем. У меня есть некоторые проблемы с памятью, как у того чувака из фильма «Помни». Только я помню больше пары минут подряд и не убиваю людей. Я очень надеюсь, что я этого не делаю и что я не такой тупой. Моя система лучше, да благословит мироздание изобретение смартфонов.

За его спиной было подозрительно тихо, Стайлз напрягся, прислушиваясь. Позади тихо хмыкнули.

— Видимо, я уже говорил все это, — Стилински невесело усмехнулся темноте перед собой. — Или вы и так все знаете? Если я что-то видел, вы можете не убивать меня, понимаете? Просто стереть необходимые вам данные с телефона, подождать часок и выпустить на волю. Я даже рассказать ничего не смогу. Я ничего не вспомню. А вот убийство сына шерифа может навредить вам, кем бы вы ни были.

Холодный металл надавил на затылок Стайлзу, и тот сделал шаг вперед, истолковав действия неизвестного, как побуждение двигаться вперед. Глаза постепенно начали привыкать к темноте. Судя по стеллажам, между которыми они медленно шагали, они были где-то в отделе вещдоков в отделении полиции. Не в Бикон Хиллс, там Стайлз знал все, как свои пять пальцев. 

У Стайлза было два варианта, как он попал в столь необычное место. Первый вариант – он пришел и увидел, как кто-то ворует улики, но это бы не объясняло, как он сам оказался на незнакомом складе, ведь его нахождение там явно было незаконным. Хотя, когда это раньше останавливало Стайлза? Второй вариант – он пришел что-то стащить или посмотреть сам. 

Если бы у него был телефон, он смог бы сказать точнее. Но телефон был у человека, который хотел вышибить ему мозги и мог сделать это в любую секунду. Кажется, где-то Стайлз это уже видел.

— Так как? Мы можем договориться? Я не шучу. Я действительно не знаю, кто вы и как я здесь оказался. 

*

— Стайлз, как ты оказался в Де-Мойне? — Скотт нервно размахивал руками, пытаясь одновременно отнести заказ клиенту (или улететь, как большая безумная птица) и успеть поговорить со Стайлзом, пока тот не забыл все, что мог забыть.

— Я хотел было спросить у тебя то же самое, но я только что прочитал, — Стайлз отложил телефон. — Твой отец все еще живет с вами?

Он наблюдал за тем, как Скотт относит бифштекс и картошку-фри мужчине, которому бы не мешало сбросить обороты в поедании жирной пищи. Стилински готов был поставить двадцатку, что мужик работает патрульным и на работе жрет пончики. 

— Живет. Все идет настолько хорошо, что я все время жду подвоха, — Скотт подал знак второй официантке, что он отойдет на пару минут.

Благо ранним утром посетителей в этой дешевой забегаловке было немного. Девушка по имени Кэрон согласно кивнула и отошла принимать заказы к столикам, за которые отвечал Скотт. 

— Так зачем ты приехал, Стайлз? Шериф знает, что ты здесь? Мне нужно ему позвонить? — Скотт подсел за столик к Стилински.

Забота, жалость, чувство вины – вот, что видел в его глазах Стайлз. Он перегнулся через столик и похлопал Скотта по плечу: некоторые вещи не менялись — комплекс супергероя у Скотта никуда не пропал. 

— Я приехал поговорить о Дереке, — Стайлз нагнулся и достал из-под стола рюкзак.

Три папки опустились на стол. Зеленая, желтая, красная. Скотт удивленно приподнял брови и приоткрыл рот, но быстро пришел в себя и уставился на Стайлза.

— В прошлый раз у тебя была только красная папка, — Скотт устало потер бровь. — Мы гонялись за Дереком почти год, пока шериф не отправил меня к родителям и не запретил лезть в это дело. Он еще и моего отца приплел. И знаешь, бро, если бы я не знал о твоих проблемах с памятью, я бы решил, что ты помешался на Хейле из чувства мести.

— С учетом того, что я узнаю о том, что он предположительно сделал, только из собственных заметок, я просто не могу на нем помешаться. — Стайлз усмехнулся. — В общем, Скотти, мне нужна твоя помощь. Я что-то нарыл. И нарыл я действительно много, но я не успеваю все это прочесть и сопоставить, мне не хватает времени. Мне нужен кто-то, кто мог бы мне все рассказать. 

— И ты приехал в Айову, чтобы отдать мне эти папки? — Скотт с недоверием посмотрел на Стайлза. — Почему не Лидия или твой отец? И вообще, ты-то должен знать о существовании электронной почты.

— Бро, я не знаю почему, — Стайлз закатал рукав рубашки на левой руке. — Просто я, видимо, нашел эту запись на своей руке, сел в автобус и поехал к тебе. На телефоне ничего нет, а электронная почта не вариант в деле о чьем-то убийстве.

«Отдай папки лично Скотту», – гласила надпись на руке. 

— Ты же знаешь, что все улики говорят против Дерека? Что он сбежал и его фото висит во всех участках пятидесяти штатов? Если ты забыл себе пометить – Брейден мертва, и у Дерека нет алиби. Питер говорит, что он свихнулся. — Скотт перешел на быстрый шепот, когда мимо прошла Кэрон. — Стайлз, Дерек не пришел поговорить после того, что случилось. Если бы он был невиновен – он бы пришел. Я в этом твердо уверен. 

— Нашел кому верить. Питеру, серьезно? — Стайлз погладил небольшую вытатуированную надпись около большого пальца. — Скажи честно, ты можешь поверить в то, что он убийца? Тот самый Дерек, который плакал после смерти Бойда? Тот самый Дерек, который от гиперопеки затолкал Кору в какую-то глушь? Да у него комплекс вины и супергероя едва ли не больше, чем у тебя. Правда, это при условии, что он выключает режим мудозвона. 

Скотт скептически посмотрел на Стайлза. Когда он только научился делать такие гримасы? Щенячий взгляд ему шел больше.

— Вот сейчас я решу, что ты в него влюбился. Стайлз, ты не помнишь того, что случилось. Как это выглядело. Ты не понимаешь, как это – смотреть на тебя, — Скотт сделал неопределенный жест руками. — Ты даже не помнишь, что я посмотрел Звездные войны, и вечно забываешь это записать. А если и не забываешь, ты не успеваешь прочитать то, что записал. На тебя больно смотреть, вот что я хочу сказать. Ты выглядишь нормальным, но это уже не ты. 

Скотт замолчал, разглядывая свои руки. На секунду Стайлз задумался, почему на самом деле Скотт решил переехать в Айову. Зная граничащее с тупостью упрямство лучшего друга, сложно было представить, что тот поддается уговорам шерифа и спокойно покидает Бикон Хиллс, оставляя там того же Лиама. Члена стаи, его бету. Уж что говорить о старом друге Стайлзе, с которым они под стол пешком ходили.

— Так ты мне поможешь? — Стайлз пододвинул папки ближе к Скотту.

— Да. — МакКолл невесело улыбнулся. — Что еще мне остается?

— Скотт? Как я здесь оказался?

*

— Мистер Как-Вас-Там, я в сотый раз повторяю, у меня кончились средства по страховке, — Стайлз тыкал пальцем в бланк, врученный врачом. — Я уверен, что в сотый. Нет денег! Та-дам! Мы не можем позволить себе эти исследования. Предыдущие засовывания меня в магнитную трубу все равно не дали результатов в пользу органического поражения. Я только что прочитал это в своем телефоне, не нужно пользоваться моим состоянием. Я не слабоумный.

Крики юного мистера Стилински, наверное, были слышны в коридоре. Доктор Как-Вас-Там устало выдохнул и потер пальцами переносицу. Видимо, разговор заходил уже не первый раз. Стайлз вгляделся в выражение всей скорби человечества на его лице и замолк.

— Средства на страховке есть, правильно я понимаю? — Стилински убрал руки с бланка и посмотрел, какое обследование назначают ему в этот раз.

— Никто не говорит вам, мистер Стилински, что вы слабоумный. И, кстати, меня зовут доктор Уиллис. Это написано на моем бейдже. — Доктор взглядом указал на телефон в руке Стайлза. — Вчера анонимный благотворитель перечислил на ваш счет пятьдесят тысяч долларов, как сказал ваш отец. Запишите это, чтобы не забыть.

— Пятьдесят тысяч? — Стайлз удивленно присвистнул. — Хорошо, где нужно подписать? Куда и во сколько идти?

Доктор Уиллис удивленно посмотрел на Стайлза. Видимо, мужчина давно наблюдал Стилински, потому что внезапная покладистость его по-настоящему удивила. Он показал, где расписаться, подождал, пока Стайлз запишет напоминание о времени исследования и проводил его в приемное отделение.

Как только Стайлз отделался от доктора, он быстро написал себе на руке напоминание и забрался в ближайшую кладовку со швабрами.

— Привет, Дэнни. Да, я звоню не просто так. Но, чувак, пожалуйста, пока я не забыл, зачем звоню, твои условия и требования потом. — Стилински быстро затараторил в трубку, не слушая, что ему пытались ответить на том конце провода. — Мне нужно отследить, откуда поступили средства в благотворительный фонд.

*

— Я видела это, Стайлз, — Лидия сжала тетрадь с записями в руках.

Стайлз не знал, в каком городе они находятся, тем более — как он там оказался. А главное, зачем. Он знал про свою болезнь, поэтому просто включил диктофон на телефоне. Он позже придумает, как добыть из записей новую информацию и внести это в папку. Или куда он вносит новые факты? Факты о чем? 

Он не помнил, но он видел небольшую надпись «Memento» чуть ниже большого пальца левой ладони. Она заставляла его действовать здраво в любой ситуации, в любом месте, где бы он ни очнулся.

Татуировка напоминала о том, что у Стайлза была цель. Что в этой цели нельзя было обмануться. Он будет умнее, и сможет откопать правду.

— Мне снилась Малия, ее смерть, — Лидия резко выдохнула и посмотрела на Стайлза влажными от набегающих слез глазами. — Я видела Дерека в этом сне, он был наполовину обращен, его руки были в крови. Я нашла вас той ночью, понимаешь? Я нашла вас той ночью всех в крови на газоне. Я просто знаю, что это был Дерек, Стайлз. Хватит уже искать доказательства его невиновности. Просто хватит! Если шериф или мистер Арджент его найдут – они должны убить его. Тюрьма его не удержит. 

Стайлз остановил запись и быстро нашел свои заметки в телефоне. Ему давно восемнадцать лет, Малия была убита, Брейден тоже. Дерек – главный подозреваемый в обоих убийствах. Лидия переехала с родителями в Сакраменто. 

Все сбегали из богом проклятого Бикон Хиллс, если верить записям Стайлза. В это он мог поверить

Вот только существовал один нюанс – Дерек Хейл, которого знал Стайлз, не мог убить свою кузину. Стилински был в состоянии сложить в своей голове два и два, поэтому слова Лидии заставляли его нервно вертеться на стуле. Да и вообще, доверия не вызывали. Казались глупой выдумкой. 

Какая-то аудитория, кажется, Стайлз приехал в колледж к Мартин. И вот что странно – смерть Малии не злила, не требовала мести, не вызывала острой боли. Словно Стайлз уже пережил первое потрясение. Словно он пережил его столько сотен раз, что подсознание перестало удивляться. 

И у него была цель. Ведь была же?

— В том сне ты видела, как конкретно Дерек убивает? Как он делает? — Стайлз снова включил запись на диктофоне и внимательно всмотрелся в глаза Лидии. 

Она молчала. Возможно, Стайлз спрашивал у нее это не раз. Возможно, не он один. Ее взгляд был усталым. Возможно, даже больным. 

— Самого убийства я не видела, если ты об этом. Но больше в моем сне никого не было, — Мартин перегнулась через столик и притянула Стайлза ближе к себе за футболку. — Ты и я прекрасно знаем, что эти сны не врут. 

*

Стайлз очнулся с ощущением чужой щетины на своем лице, чужим языком во рту и собственной рукой в заднем кармане чужих джинсов. Он сжимал чью-то упругую ягодицу, и, судя по крепкому стояку в штанах, был весьма рад это делать.

— Какого черта тут происходит? — Стайлз отпрыгнул от Дерека.

От Дерека? Как он докатился до такой жизни? Господи, как это вообще могло с ним произойти? Это вообще законно? Что отец скажет об этом? А как же Малия? А Лидия? 

— Тебе девятнадцать. Мы находимся в штате Айова. Ты приехал вчера. Три часа назад вернулся от Скотта, — Дерек спокойно отпустил Стайлза и сделал пару шагов назад. — Мы находимся в твоем гостиничном номере. Два года назад умерла Малия, а затем и Брейден. Я до сих пор главный подозреваемый в обоих убийствах.

Стайлз открыл рот. Стайлз закрыл рот и потряс головой. Да, у него были проблемы с памятью, но слабоумным он не был. Он оглядел Дерека с ног до головы. Тот присел на край кровати, застеленной дешевым покрывалом, и ждал. 

Для главного подозреваемого Хейл выглядел порядком заебанным, а не испуганным или агрессивным. И судя по тому, как он отреагировал, в такую ситуацию они попадают не впервые. Что-то тут было не так.

Стайлз достал телефон из штанов, недовольно шипя. Эрекция, как настоящая бессердечная сука, спадать не собиралась, как внутренне он ни умолял его не позорить. Хотя по скромному мнению Стилински, она обязана была это сделать. 

Пролистав пару записей в телефоне, Стайлз недоверчиво посмотрел на Дерека.

— Ты не убивал их, — сказал он скорее утвердительно. 

— Стайлз, единственная причина, почему ты жив, – это твое незнание правды, — Хейл усмехнулся. — И так и должно будет оставаться.

Стилински хмыкнул и проковылял до кровати. Немного подумав, он сел на кровать рядом с Дереком и начал разглядывать его профиль.

— Сколько раз мы целовались? — Стайлз заинтересовано уставился на пах Дерека.

Если он забудет эту деталь – она уже не будет постыдной. Для него точно не будет. Да и вообще, все можно свалить на болезнь, ведь так? Его пару лет назад сильно приложили головой. Очень сильно – это должно его оправдывать.

Дерек ничего не отвечал, просто смотрел на Стайлза, словно тот был главным идиотом Соединенных штатов. Даже большим, чем президент. 

— Один раз? По лицу вижу, что нет, — Стайлз прикусил губу. — Два? Нет? Как нет? Три? Что? Еще больше?

Дерек закатил глаза и отвернулся. Стайлз задержал дыхание, стараясь не завыть в голос. Ситуация становилась все более абсурдной, а времени терять было нельзя. Если он не успеет записать нужные данные, то многое упустит в своей жизни. Как оказалось, на удивление бурной. 

— Четыре? Пять? — Стайлз не унимался. — Чувак, это начинает пугать. Шесть? Больше? Серьезно?! С десяток? Больше десятка? Дерек, не будь говнюком, дай подсказку. О, ты дернулся. Больше десятка раз? Матерь божья, мы что, встречаемся? Как мы это делаем, если я ни черта не помню? 

— Стайлз, замолчи, будь добр, — Дерек устало потер переносицу. 

В комнате зазвонил телефон. Старый дисковый телефон с противным звонком, два раза судорожно вскрикнул и замолк. Хейл даже не дернулся, чтобы снять трубку.

— Может, мы еще и спали? — Стайлз нагнулся, чтобы лучше разглядеть лицо Хейла, прикрытое рукой. — О великий Бэтмен, мы трахались? Черт, я даже не знаю, кто из нас больший извращенец. Наверное, я. У меня же память как у золотой рыбки.

— Стайлз, серьезно, прекрати паясничать, — Дерек дернул Стайлза за рукав. — И не смей это записывать, это опасно, понимаешь?

— Поверить не могу, — Стайлз посмотрел на губы Дерека и сглотнул. — Просто поверить не могу. Я прекращу так голосить, если ты скажешь мне, кто настоящий убийца.

— С чего ты вообще взял, что не я настоящий убийца? — Хейл отстранился от Стилински.

— С того, что я еще жив, — Стайлз усмехнулся. — У меня может быть и есть проблемы с памятью… 

— Но ты не слабоумный. Я помню, Стайлз. — Дерек тяжело выдохнул и откинулся спиной на кровать, раскинув руки. — Но я все равно не могу сказать тебе, кто это. Если ты узнаешь, тебя найдут и убьют. 

Стайлз упал рядом с Дереком и начал разглядывать потолок.

— Да разве это жизнь? Я ничего не помню, чувак. А если что-то и помню, оно какое-то стертое, мутное, как во сне. Не поймешь даже, было ли, не было. 

Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза, потом странно поджал губы, искоса глянув на часы, висящие на стене. По всему выходило, что до того, как память Стилински обнулится, есть от пятидесяти минут до полутора часов. Странная амнезия. Иногда Дереку казалось, что, возможно, тут замешана магия. А может быть, Стайлзу уникально не повезло. По крайней мере, Дерек знал, что доктора разводили руками, видя Стилински на очередном приеме очередного гениального доктора Хауса. 

— Врачи говорят, что есть шанс, если провести пару исследований, узнать что с тобой на самом деле, — Хейл приподнялся на локте. — Говорят, что вся твоя болезнь может оказаться психической. Что это можно вылечить. 

— И откуда ты это знаешь?

*

Стилински пару дней назад исполнилось девятнадцать. Он, по всей видимости, находился в штате Техас. Все было настолько по-техасски, что хотелось добыть пару баночек «Lone Star Beer» и упаковку куриных стейков. Возможно, там, куда он направлялся, нашлось бы и то и другое. 

— Ты пожертвовал мне на лечение пятьдесят штук? — Стайлз влетел в трейлер Дерека как к себе домой, пнув дверь и уронив горшок с фикусом, стоявший около нее. 

У Дерека дома, если это можно было назвать домом, был горшок с фикусом – и это само по себе настораживало. 

Хейл устал и уснул, только этим можно было объяснить тот факт, что он не услышал, как в его трейлер забрался Стайлз. А теперь этот гаденыш размахивал какими-то распечатками, словно он Прометей, укравший огонь у богов. С таким же триумфом.

— Скажи мне, Дерек, — Стайлз протащил раскладной стул по полу с ужасным скрипом и плюхнулся напротив того места, где спал Хейл, — зачем человеку, который почти убил меня, жертвовать кучу денег мне на лечение? 

— Убирайся, Стайлз, — Дерек, проснувшись до конца, попытался схватить Стилински за руку и вырвать у него бумаги.

— Отличный ответ, как раз в твоем духе, чувак. Может, предложишь мне чаю? Ты не очень-то гостеприимный хозяин, — Стайлз вывернулся из слабого захвата и откинулся на стуле. — У меня, может быть, и есть проблемы с памятью, но я…

— Не слабоумный, я помню, Стайлз, — Дерек обреченно упал в свое подобие кровати и уставился в потолок.

Он осунулся, зарос щетиной и выглядел больше похожим на алкоголика со стажем, чем на главного оборотня Бикон Хиллс, каким был когда-то. Он не выглядел опасным и не вызывал смутного раздражения, которое было раньше. Стайлз мог бы сказать, что внутри него бушует чувство сродни симпатии. Может, состраданию. А может, желанию дружбы или чего-то большего, семейного что ли.

Слишком много оборотней в жизни Стилински, если он только что подумал о стае. 

— Так вот. О чем это я? Может, память и не позволяет мне держать в своей голове всю информацию, но думать-то я не разучился. И я делаю это куда лучше, чем Скотт, да простит меня мой пушистый друг, — Стайлз бросил бумаги, которые он принес, рядом с Дереком. — Дэнни отследил счета, и по всему вышло, что спустя год после смерти Малии, ты решаешь пожертвовать мне деньги, которые достались тебе от Питера, который окончательно ебнулся в психушке, а тебя назначили его опекуном. Какой извращенец это придумал? Хотя неважно, я забуду. Верно?

Дерек угрюмо молчал, разглядывая распечатки у себя над головой. Он молчал просто потому, что был угрюм, и это было для него свойственно, или потому, что Стайлз выдавал фразы со скоростью равной скорости звука, не давая вставить хоть слово, – этого Стилински не знал. Однако времени у него было мало, поэтому, чтобы подтвердить свою теорию, он должен был поторопиться.

— Деньги эти у тебя давно, но ты решил их использовать только сейчас. Тем временем, сам ты живешь в какой-то клоаке среди рэднеков, а твой сосед смотрит по телику гонки Nascar на полную громкость, — Стайлз посмотрел на недовольное лицо Дерека и приуныл. — Ладно, к делу. Из этого легко понять, что ты просто не хотел рисковать, боясь, что по счетам тебя найдут, но теперь ты узнал что-то такое, что позволило тебе рискнуть. Что это, Дерек? Ты узнал имя убийцы Малии и Брейден? 

Дерек молчал пару минут. Стайлз нервно дергал ногой, но потом плюнул и записал в телефоне напоминание о том, где он, зачем он тут, и что ему надо узнать.

— У меня, по меньшей мере, двадцать минут до того, как я все забуду. Но я уже все записал и отправил себе смс, Дэнни научил меня еще в школе, как обезопасить свои данные и всегда иметь при себе доказательства, — Стилински стянул с ног кроссовки и закинул уставшие ноги на кровать к Дереку.

Тот раздраженно отодвинул их от себя и наконец-то сел, посмотрев в глаза Стайлзу. Стилински даже удивился, что его ноги не были оторваны и скормлены псам на помойке в качестве наказания за такое нахальное поведение.

— Что, если я скажу тебе всю правду, но ты не будешь в это лезть?— Дерек хлопнул себя по лбу. — Хотя о чем это я? Ты же Стайлз, ты обязательно влезешь. А мне всего-то и нужна еще пара месяцев. Просто пара месяцев и все. 

— Тебя же ищут, черт возьми. Какая еще «пара месяцев»? Могу поспорить, что и отец, и агент МакКолл, да хоть сам Крис Арджент колесят по штатам, чтобы изрешетить твою хвостатую задницу, ведь так? — Стайлз устало вздохнул, видя, как Дерек иррационально поглаживает бедро. — И кто это был?

— Крис. Пару недель назад он нашел меня, — Хейл невесело улыбнулся. — Хотя я его понимаю, думай я, что кто-то так поступил с кем-то, я бы тоже застрелил ублюдка.

— Я рад, что ты жив, — Стайлз похлопал Дерека по плечу. — И я был бы рад, если бы ты был жив и дальше. Давай начистоту: кто убил Малию и Брейден? 

— Запиши все, что тебе нужно, чтобы можно было сделать чай. И мне надо почистить зубы, — Дерек зевнул. — Тебе, кстати, тоже бы не помешало.

*

Стайлз очнулся закрытым в туалете. Вроде бы в туалете дешевого трейлера. Под рукой не было телефона, и Стайлз уже начал впадать в панику. На полу валялся маркер без колпачка, руки терпко пахли спиртом. 

Стилински посмотрел на себя в зеркало и увидел небольшую стрелку, наспех нарисованную на шее. Она указывала вниз. Стайлз, опасаясь увидеть что угодно, задрал футболку.

«Дерек не виновен», – гласила самая большая кривая запись на груди. Это явно был почерк Стайлза. 

Далее торс разукрашивали надписи всевозможных размеров, будто Стилински торопился, чтобы не забыть записать все. Малия убита, Брейден тоже, а главный подозреваемый в обоих случаях – Дерек. 

В туалете его закрыл Хейл, не желая рассказывать, кто настоящий убийца. Потому что узнай Стайлз правду, передай он информацию кому-либо – его ждала та же участь, что и Брейден. 

Маленькая надпись у тазовой косточки, написанная явно в волнении, гласила, что, возможно, Дерек и Стайлз встречаются.

Стилински удивленно посмотрел на надпись, а потом на свое отражение, спрашивая у себя, не рехнулся ли он, ко всему прочему. Как будто этого блядского цирка с памятью ему не хватало для полного счастья и потребовалось что-то еще. 

Через вонь застоялой воды в унитазе ярко почувствовался запах знакомого одеколона. Стайлз потряс головой, чтобы сбросить наваждение. Разломав хлипкую дверь сортира трейлера, он с руганью выбрался. 

На столе сиротливо лежал телефон Стилински. Никаких записок, никаких «извини», будто Хейл гребаный англичанин.  
У выхода стоял рюкзак, рядом с опрокинутой кадкой с фикусом. Какие к черту фикусы в трейлерах? Наверное, сам Дерек, и тот не знал, откуда взялось несчастное растение. 

*

Десять шагов, и они бы уже дошли до двери. Ствол пистолета до сих пор упирался ему в затылок. Стайлз не был специалистом, но на работе у отца торчал так долго, что мог определить глушитель даже в таком положении. Да и не в первый раз такая штука тычется в его многострадальную голову. 

— Если я умру сейчас, то улики, которые я раздобыл, всплывут автоматически, — Стайлз лихорадочно облизывал губы. — Я могу поставить сотню баксов, что я бы не поперся в такое место не обезопасив себя. Где-то есть специальный файл, пометка, бумажка, бомж, которому я дал пару баксов и задание, что если я умру – отдать копам конверт с доказательствами. А может и не только копам, но и журналистам. Я предусмотрителен. Я, скорее всего, именно так и сделал. 

Сзади послышалось недовольное копошение. Человек за его спиной остановился и, судя по отблескам голубоватого света, начал что-то набирать в телефоне. В свете от экрана Стилински смог разглядеть надписи на пыльных коробках. Чертовы сраные коробки с уликами из Нью-Йорка. Блеклые номера и фамилии на них, хоть их и трудно разобрать в этих каракулях хоть что-то. Как его только занесло так далеко от дома? 

Через пару минут тяжелого дыхания Стайлза перед ним возник экран его телефона и держащая его рука в кожаной черной перчатке. Господи, как тривиально. Стайлз подавил разочарованный стон и вгляделся в надпись.

«Где могут быть доказательства?», – гласила надпись на экране.

— Ну конечно, так я вам и сказал, — Стайлз тихо фыркнул, но быстро продолжил, когда его в очередной раз ткнули дулом пистолета. — Я не особо-то боюсь смерти, в моем состоянии это не кажется наказанием. Когда не помнишь, что было вчера. Живы ли твои родственники? Поел ли ты? Судя по ощущениям, нет, но вас вряд ли это интересует. — он нервно кашлянул. — Все, что я могу – дать вам зацепку. Рассказать, что бы сделал я прежний. И вы выпустите меня отсюда, оставив себе мой телефон. У вас будет пара часов, пока я позвоню отцу, и он заберет меня. Без напоминаний самому себе – я слабее младенца. С моим трупом в полицейском участке у вас будет больше возни. 

Стайлз затаил дыхание. Он ждал. Ему вполне могли не поверить. Он сам бы себе не поверил. А если убийца еще и не знал, что у него действительно есть проблемы с памятью? Что только привело его в этот склеп свидетельств чужих преступлений? Тот, кто угрожал ему пистолетом, в любой момент мог понять, что если он позвонит отцу из участка в Нью-Йорке, это может вывести на самого угрожающего.

Или не может. Экран телефона снова появился прямо перед носом.

«У тебя есть пять минут, чтобы рассказать, куда ты мог бы деть улики. Ложь я услышу», – гласила очередная надпись в телефоне.

Оборотень. Стайлз недовольно прикусил губу. Конечно, как же в его жизни и без оборотней. Только в сказке. А этот был явно умнее, чем те, с кем им доводилось встречаться раньше. 

— Я бы не стал хранить записи в электронном виде, — Стайлз смотрел только на дверь выхода из помещения, чтобы не сойти с ума от своих слов. — Скорее всего, это записи, сделанные моим почерком. Может, я записал бы еще и видео на телефон, чтобы подтвердить еще раз подлинность написанного. Телефон напрямую связан с компьютером, так что с него можно удалить данные. Папки со всеми фактами я оставил бы единственному человеку, которому могу доверять. Не отцу, это рискованно — он умен, но слишком прямолинеен. И поступает чаще, как правильный коп.

Стайлз снова замолчал, вдохнул, затем выдохнул, призывая себя успокоится. У него будет план и время все исправить, если он успеет. А он успеет, он не может не успеть. Главное выбраться и позвонить.

— Скорее всего, я бы отдал все документы Скотту. — Стилински стиснул руки в кулаки и зажмурился на секунду, как перед прыжком в бездну. — Скотту МакКоллу. 

«Выбирайся и не оборачивайся. Прямо по коридору, последняя дверь налево. Не смей ни с кем говорить, ничего записывать, никаких фокусов. Или твой дружок Скотт умрет», – прочитал Стайлз и понятливо кивнул.

Он на ватных ногах дошел до двери и открыл ее с тихим скрипом. Потом прошел по коридору и, не оборачиваясь, вышел в указанную дверь, попав на лестницу. Проморгавшись, он увидел камеры видеонаблюдения. Значит, достать ручку и записать нужную информацию он не сможет. Возможно, этот человек связан с полицией. Возможно, он знаком Стайлзу.  
Стилински раздраженно прикусил губу. Главное успеть предупредить Скотта. Не забыть. 

Он выбрался на улицу через черный вход отделения. Он все еще помнил про Скотта, он повторял себе его имя, как мантру, выглядывая свою машину, но ее не было. Зато были чертовы камеры видеонаблюдения.

Не забыть. Не забыть. Не забыть, что нужно предупредить Скотта. Стайлз чувствовал каким-то шестым чувством, что за ним кто-то идет, но не рисковал оборачиваться, чтобы проверить. Это было бы бессмысленно – не спасти свою жизнь и подставить Скотта. Стайлз бы себя не простил. 

Он прошел почти квартал, но чувство, что за ним кто-то следует, не оставляло. Около небольшого супермаркета на парковке он неожиданно увидел свой джип. Это был отличный шанс. Стайлз не знал, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как он очнулся в хранилище улик. 

Главное, не забыть, что нужно предупредить Скотта. 

Стилински еще минут десять назад нашел в карманах ключи от машины, но не мог найти ручку. В бардачке точно должна остаться парочка. Он рванул к джипу, резво запрыгнул в него, уронив ключи зажигания на асфальт. Руки тряслись, пока он открывал бардачок.

— Молодой человек, это ваше? — миловидная женщина с пакетом, полным продуктов, подняла ключи, подходя к своей машине.

Стайлз моргнул и отодвинулся от бардачка, усаживаясь на месте водителя.

— О, мэм, спасибо. А не подскажите ли мне, где я и какой сейчас год? — Стайлз приветливо улыбнулся.

Женщина отдала ему ключи, почти кинула в руки и, повертев пальцем у виска, отошла от джипа, бурча что-то о возрастании числа сумасшедших в большом городе и о том, что пора ей вернуться в Техас к семье.

*

— Дерек, скажи, кто кого поцеловал первым? — Стайлз без приветствия плюхнулся на скамейку в парке рядом с Хейлом. — Никогда не думал, что ты будешь кормить уток хлебом и улыбаться пробегающим мимо детям.

Дерек тяжело вздохнул. Он слышал, как к нему приближается Стайлз, но, как показала практика, бегать от этого засранца было еще опаснее для них двоих. Проще переждать некоторое время и смыться, пока тот зазевается, а потом и вовсе забудет. Последнее время смыться становилось все труднее. 

— Ты меня, — ответил Хейл тихо и кинул пару кусочков хлеба птицам.

— И на кой черт я это сделал? — Стайлз чуть не выронил телефон, в который записывал полученные факты. — Ты, конечно, извини, но когда наше знакомство ограничивается полутора часами моей памяти, это было бы странным, не находишь?

Дерек повернул голову и выразительно посмотрел на Стайлза. Тот молчал и не менее выразительно смотрел в ответ. Кажется, его совсем не волновало отсутствие у него памяти. Возможно, его несчастная психика подстроилась под сложившуюся ситуацию, в которой он каждые два часа узнает, что его девушка уже давно мертва. Что сам он стал намного старше. Что жизнь разваливалась, а для него все было в порядке вещей.

— Стайлз, ты вообще всегда был странным. Ты не можешь свалить все на память, — Дерек нахмурился. — Я не знаю, зачем ты это сделал. Ты нашел меня в Айдахо, не знаю, как. Я пытался выставить тебя из моего номера, а ты кричал, что знаешь, что я не виноват. А потом ты поцеловал меня, когда у меня почти получилось выкинуть тебя за дверь. Вот и вся история.

— Но ты же ответил на тот поцелуй? 

Дерек снова отвернулся к уткам. Утки были грязные, пруд тоже. Что только Хейл нашел в этих пернатых? Небо было тоскливо-серого цвета, и вообще, Стайлз не знал, зачем начал этот разговор. Но что-то тянуло спрашивать то, что он спрашивал. 

Дерек не пугал, не настораживал, не вызывал отторжения. Стайлзу хотелось положить ему руку на плечо и сжать пальцы, подсесть ближе и нести чушь. 

Стайлз посмотрел на свои руки. Татуировка чернела ниже большого пальца. Наверное, его память не окончательно потеряна, потому что он чувствовал, что что-то внутри менялось, не оставалось прежним. Но почему, он не помнил.

— Значит, ответил. Трудно со мной? — неожиданно спросил Стайлз и наклонился, уперев локти в колени.

Он рассматривал лицо Дерека снизу вверх. Его подбородок, прямой нос. Что-то было в его взгляде. С таким обычно убивают или признаются в чем-то ужасном.

— Невыносимо трудно, Стайлз, — Дерек откинулся спиной на скамейку, кинув остатки хлеба уткам.

— Извини. — Стилински что-то застрочил в телефоне, затем спрятал его в карман и пододвинулся ближе к Хейлу, чтобы их плечи соприкасались. — Для меня все тоже как в первый раз.

* 

— Мистер Уиллис, я хочу, чтобы Стайлз не вылечился от своей амнезии, — Дерек начал выкладывать наличку прямо на рабочий стол.

Доктор сощурил глаза, открывая рот, чтобы разразиться гневной тирадой. Праведной гневной тирадой настоящего святого спасителя жизней, но еще одна пачка денег быстро превратила его обратно в обычного человека, у которого бывают материальные трудности. А ведь их тоже нужно как-то решать. 

— Я не могу этого сделать. Это незаконно. — Доктор облизнул губы, смотря, как руки Хейла извлекают еще одну пачку денег из рюкзака. — Нужны дополнительные исследования, чтобы сделать такого рода операцию. Страховая компания отказывается их оплачивать, по крайней мере сейчас, а шериф явно дал мне понять, что средств у них нет. Если я самовольно возьмусь за лечение Стайлза, это вызовет ряд подозрений, потому что я сам просил их подождать. 

— Я помню, вы говорили, что он может еще вернуть свою память. Самопроизвольное излечение, — Дерек опасно наклонил голову.

— Да, и я говорил, что вероятность этого крайне мала, но это возможно, — доктор нехотя согласился. — В медицине вообще все возможно, как ни прискорбно.

— Что, если неизвестный пожертвует в фонд деньги на лечение паренька с редкой формой амнезии, вы сможете гарантировать мне, что его память не вернется в нормальное состояние? Вы сможете дать такое заключение официально? — Дерек достал еще одну пачку купюр.

Доктор на секунду прикрыл глаза, видимо, вспоминая о своих проблемах, которые бы могли решить деньги, лежавшие на столе. Хейл внимательно слушал его сердцебиение, сбившееся дыхание и победно улыбнулся самым краешком губ, услышав желаемое. Доктор проиграл внутреннюю борьбу с собой.

— Хорошо, чего конкретно вы от меня хотите?

*

Стайлз заглянул в телефон. Ему было восемнадцать, скоро должно было стукнуть девятнадцать. Малия была убита, Брейден – тоже. Главный и единственный подозреваемый в обоих убийствах – Дерек Хейл. Пару недель назад Скотт переехал в Айову. Через час его отец должен был поехать опрашивать свидетеля из Техаса, который, кажется, знал, где сейчас находится Дерек. 

— Пап, я хочу поехать с тобой, — Стайлз встал и подошел к холодильнику. 

Хотел ли он есть? Было не очень ясно, поэтому он достал молоко и начал пить прямо из бутылки. Ему бы не хотелось начать страдать еще и обжорством в дополнение к проблемам с памятью. 

— Стайлз, ты никуда не поедешь, — устало сказал шериф, перебирая бумаги на столе. — Сколько можно повторять? 

Повисла неловкая пауза. Стайлз подавился молоком, закрутил крышку и убрал обратно бутылку, как только откашлялся.

— Прости, не знаю, что на меня нашло, — тихо сказал старший Стилински. — Ужасно устал. Тебе нельзя ехать, в любом случае. Там может быть убийца Малии. И твое состояние… Что даст тебе эта поездка? Ничего не даст, я и так знаю ответ. 

— Да, у меня проблемы с памятью, но я еще пока не слабоумный, — Стайлз присел рядом с отцом и начал разглядывать бумаги, лежащие перед ним. — Мне нужно самому все увидеть и занести это в свои записи. Иначе я не поверю.

Шериф вздохнул: он не прятал распечатки с кредитных карт Дерека, его досье и заключения криминалистов. Дело распухло до размеров писанины русских классиков и явно не собиралось становиться тоньше. 

Теперь не имело смысла что-то прятать, Стайлз все равно все забывал, а ненужные данные всегда можно было ночью стереть с его телефона. Если сын и думал, что распаролить его телефон будет сложной задачей – он ошибался. День рождения Клаудии – настолько памятная дата, что Стайлз, утративший память, не смог ее забыть. Тем более, он был не в силах придумать новый пароль так, чтобы вспомнить его в любой ситуации.

— Я должен поехать, — Стайлз посмотрел на отца тем взглядом, который всегда срабатывал, когда ему что-то было нужно.

Этот взгляд он позаимствовал у Скотта, но в этот раз, видимо, звезды были не на его стороне, и он не сработал. 

— Нет, все равно нет. Можешь не делать такие глаза. Ты не верил в виновность Дерека с самого начала, и я не знаю, почему. Но послушай меня внимательно, хотя бы раз. Все улики указывают на него. И их все больше.

— Это и подозрительно, что их все больше. Сам подумай, какой мотив, пап? Какой? — Стайлз начал рыться в бумагах на столе.

— Мы сотню раз говорили об этом, и сегодня я, правда, устал. Я не хочу обсуждать это. В другой раз, Стайлз. 

*

Ему уже давно девятнадцать. В руках у него телефон и бита. Впереди стоит Скотт, который явно готовится к обороне — полный набор когтей на руках, напряженная спина, агрессивный наклон головы. Стайлз не помнил, как он сюда попал, но бита в руках намекала, что сейчас было не до вопросов. Но он не мог не спросить.

— Скотт, кто за дверью? — Стайлз повел плечом и занес биту, готовясь к удару.

За дверью явно кто-то был. За дверью, которая была загорожена синим шкафом, как в дрянных фильмах про зомби-апокалипсис. А они находились, судя по всему, в комнате Скотта. Но в какой-то новой комнате Скотта. Достаточно высоко, потому что Стайлз видел в окно верхушки деревьев. 

Черт возьми, во что они успели встрять? 

— Новая, еще более безумная версия Питера, — попытался пошутить Скотт.

Слова его звучали нечетко из-за вылезших клыков. Они молча стояли около двери, пока не раздался первый удар. Шкаф пошатнулся. Стайлз не то, что бы знал, как правильно молиться, но он старался, очень старался. 

Стилински не помнил, как они влипли в эту ситуацию, но подозревал, что это из-за него. Все проблемы всегда из-за чуваков с провалами в памяти. Это же классика синематографа! Лучше бы он сидел дома.

Еще пара ударов, и Скотт со Стайлзом были вынуждены отбежать к кровати. Шкаф с громким треском отлетел. Дверь вылетела с петель, как пробка из шампанского. Стайлз покрепче сжал биту в руках и зажмурился, напоследок увидев спину Скотта перед собой. Скотт – верный дружище, всегда прикрывающий падкую на приключения задницу Стайлза. 

Сможет ли Стайлз простить себе, если что-то случится с МакКоллом? Или он так и будет вечно забывать? Забудет и это? 

Послышался громогласный рык за дверью, а затем Скотт ответил тем же. Стайлз весь покрылся мурашками и не знал, кого боится больше – монстра за дверью или истинного альфу рядом?

В этой какофонии звуков он не сразу услышал несколько выстрелов подряд. На пару секунд все стихло, будто ничего и не было. Стайлз с опаской открыл глаза, боясь увидеть Скотта на полу в луже крови.

Стилински облегченно выдохнул, когда, наконец, открыл глаза. 

*

— Даже и не начинай про свои маленькие проблемы с памятью и про свои интеллектуальные способности, — резко взвилась Лидия.

Утренние посетители кафе недобро глянули на нее. Мартин лишь поправила и без того идеальную прическу, не обращая внимания на женщину за соседним столиком, которая неодобрительно цокнула языком меж напомаженных губ. 

Кажется, Лидия уже училась в колледже и снова приобрела статус королевы. Она была броско одета, накрашена и сияла во внутреннем горделивом блеске, который не в силах была перебить даже злость. 

Стайлз тихо открыл вкладку на телефоне и быстро пробежался по заметкам на сегодняшний день. Ему не так давно исполнилось девятнадцать. Малия была мертва, Брейден тоже. Дерек, по какой-то одному богом известной причине, был и остается главным и единственным подозреваемым в обоих убийствах.

— Я долго терпела. Мне тебя жаль и стыдно говорить это вслух, но ты достал, Стайлз, — Лидия понизила голос до злобного шепота. — Ты словно помешанный твердишь о том, что Дерек не виноват. Ты будто влюбился в этого Хейла, хотя его вина очевидна. Запиши уже это. — она постучала указательным пальцем по столешнице. — Ты ищешь его по всей стране и не находишь. Ты очень рискуешь, и не только потому, что он убийца. Если ты потеряешь свой гребаный телефон где-нибудь в Альбукерке, ты не выберешься оттуда с твоей памятью.

Стайлз молча смотрел на нее, думая, записать ли этот разговор или лучше забыть? Лидия была зла – очень зла, – он давно ее такой не видел. С одной стороны, мысль о ее заботе грела ту часть сердца, которая всегда была неравнодушна к Мартин. С другой стороны, его жизнь сейчас и без того была дерьмом, чтобы тратить ее еще и конфликты с друзьями.

— Ты подумал об отце, о Скотте? Каково им постоянно искать тебя? Ты срываешься с места и вот ты уже в другом штате, — Лидия выдохнула и, кажется, растеряла свою злость. — Порой я открываю дверь, а за ней стоишь ты с телефоном в руках и пытаешься понять, зачем ты приехал. Мы все волнуемся. Что, если ты найдешь Дерека? Что, если он решит, что ты слишком прилипчивый свидетель? 

Стайлз взял ее ладонь и успокаивающе погладил по запястью большим пальцем. Он пожевал губу, размышляя, что сказать, а затем огляделся. Та женщина все еще неодобрительно смотрела в их сторону. Стилински закатил глаза и пододвинул стул ближе к Лидии. Пусть это блюстительница общественной морали думает, что они просто влюбленная парочка, которая незадачливо поссорилась прямо с утра. 

— Лидия, мне кажется, ты не права, — Стайлз выпустил ее руку из своих пальцев и устало провел ладонью по лицу. — Я уверен, что я уже находил Дерека, и он меня не убил.

— Какого черта, Стайлз? Я звоню Пэрришу, пусть он пристегнет тебя наручниками к батарее, засунет в тюрьму. Может, это тебя остановит? — Мартин схватилась за телефон. — Ты не можешь так дальше рисковать, доверь это профессионалам.

Стайлз отодвинулся, сведя брови к переносице. Ему сразу захотелось побиться головой о стол. Все складывалось совсем не так, как он хотел. Наверное. Он и сам не знал, как он хотел и был ли у него план.

— Да, Лидия, пусть рискует мой папа, — огрызнулся Стилински.

Лидия выдохнула и сбросила звонок. Они еще долго молча смотрели друг на друга, пока Мартин наконец-то не сдалась.

— Ну и чего ты от меня хочешь? 

*

Стайлз обнулился не в самый подходящий для него момент. А может, это было и не важно. Его расплавило на простынях, и он был голым. Абсолютно голым. Возможно, он бы успел испугаться, заорать «Какого черта?», но он не успел. 

Потому что его член полностью погрузился в чей-то чертовски горячий рот. В аномально горячий рот. У людей не может быть такого адского пекла внутри, которое, кажется, прожигает самую суть. 

Член вобрали до самого горла, а потом сильно сглотнули, как будто и без этого было мало ощущений. Стайлза подкинуло на влажных простынях, выгнув дугой, и зачатки страха исчезли. Только во сне может быть так хорошо. Ему нравилось так себя оправдывать, иначе он предстал бы для себя испорченным человеком, а ведь он даже не помнил, сколько же ему лет. 

Запах знакомого одеколона дразнил обоняние, а кожу внутренней стороны бедра царапала щетина. Ему не нужно было смотреть вниз, Стайлз и так знал, кто активно работает языком между его разведенных ног. Кто дразнит кончиком языка отверстие на головке, кто сжимает до синяков его бедра, чтобы он, черт подери, не вертелся.

Стилински не знал, как оказался в таком положении. Он не знал, что его сюда привело, кроме очевидного стояка и желания умереть от передоза удовольствием во время того, как Дерек облизывал его мошонку. Стайлз прикрыл на секунду глаза, чтобы собраться с мыслями, и чуть не захлебнулся вздохом, когда Дерек развел его ноги шире и приподнял таз, скользнув языком вниз по промежности и облизав анус. Широко, горячо, собственнически. Возможно, он делал так не первый раз.

Словно почувствовав заминку, Дерек остановился. Медленно, нехотя, напоследок пройдясь языком по коже с внутренней стороны бедра и подув.

— Тебе почти девятнадцать. Мы в Айове. И ты захотел этого сам, — Хейл отпустил бедра Стайлза и подтянулся вдоль его тела, чтобы посмотреть в глаза Стилински. — Но мы можем остановиться.

Головка члена Хейла мазнула по животу Стайлза, и тот пораженно выдохнул. Это его заводило. Взгляд у Дерека был из тех, которыми убивают признанием. Когда, вроде бы походя, говорят, что умрут за тебя. В которые веришь безоговорочно. Которые заставляют внутренности сворачиваться в тугой ком. 

— Не сегодня, — ответил Стайлз и сам полез целовать Дерека.

Потому что, ну коммон, мало где он очнется через пару часов. А у губ Дерека был солоноватый привкус, и это было самым правильным, что случалось с ним за последние два года жизни. Стайлз был уверен, хотя и не помнил ни одного дня.

Пару лет назад спроси у Стайлза можно ли вытрахать из человека мозги, он бы ответил, что только битой, и то, если очень сильно приложить. Сейчас он с упоением раздвигал ноги и насаживался на чужой язык, теряя остатки человеческого сознания. Стилински запоздало понял, что он вообще-то не гей и всегда любил девушек, но это уже было в тот момент, когда в нем легко по смазке скользило два пальца, а он упирался затылком в холодную подушку. Он решил подумать над этим чуть позже, а пока получать удовольствие и не удивляться. Возможно, это стало новым кредо в его жизни. 

Тело Стайлза предавало его, подставлялось под руки, само лезло трогать Дерека. Плечи, твердый, накаченный живот, Стилински неожиданно захотелось пройтись пальцами по чужому эрегированному члену, слушая сдавленную ругань Хейла. 

Стайлз заподозрил, что он не первый раз находится в таком положении, когда сам начал насаживаться на член Дерека, елозя под ним и сжимая его задницу, раздвигая напряженные ягодицы. Хейл в отместку кусал Стайлза за плечи и оставлял на его шее следы, над которыми тот потом будет гадать перед зеркалом и тихо стесняться своего поведения.

Ни боли, ни дискомфорта, лишь одно сплошное удовольствие. Стайлз уверял себя, что это ненормально и нужно что-то сказать, но все, что он мог – это отвечать на неуклюжие поцелуи в такт толчкам. Скользящая потная кожа под пальцами, потрескавшиеся сухие губы под языком, саднящее чувство от жесткой щетины на щеках. Нервы натянутые и грозящие лопнуть. Похоже, Стайлз выкинул свою мораль к чертовой матери.

Дерек двигался четко, почти безжалостно. Выходил полностью и резко вставлял, с характерным шлепком. И Стайлзу нравилось, черт возьми. Каждый толчок отдавался безумными фейерверками внутри, скручивал близким оргазмом. Тихие стоны Дерека, смущенные, если стоны во время секса можно так назвать – были подтверждением, что Стайлз не один совершенно и бесповоротно сошел с ума.

Пара дерганных толчков в кулак, зажатый между их телами, еще пара сильных толчков внутри, прямо по оголенным нервам, и Стайлз, тихо вскрикнув, кончил, забрызгивая свою грудь спермой. Саркастический голосок внутри попытался это как-то откомментировать, но обессиленно заглох вместе со всеми мыслями внутри головы своего обладателя. 

Дерек застонал, чувствуя, как сокращающиеся мышцы сжимают его член. Его светлые глаза потемнели, он больно прикусил губу, чтобы не застонать в голос. Хейл вытащил член, напоследок провел большим пальцем вокруг чувствительного кольца мышц, пару раз проникнув на фалангу внутрь. 

Дерек стащил презерватив, отбросил его в сторону, и уставился на Стайлза тем самым взглядом, который ломал его как личность. Тот не сразу понял, чего от него хотел Хейл. Тело и мозги были словно сделаны из малинового желе. Почему из малинового, он не знал, но именно так и казалось. Разумные мысли разбежались. 

Стайлз немного сполз вниз по кровати и начал отдрачивать Дереку, наблюдая за тем, как тот часто дышит, приоткрыв рот и зажмурив глаза. Так он выглядел моложе, а с этими зубами кролика еще и беззащитней. И Стайлз никогда не скажет этого вслух, но Дерек выглядел по-настоящему горячо, лучше, чем любая порно-звезда в мире. 

Это должно было быть очень мерзко, но почему-то не было. Горячая сперма Дерека попала на живот, на грудь и шею. Сам Хейл упал рядом, часто дыша. Стайлз позволил себе привалиться к нему, вытирая грудь выбившимся углом простыни. Немного подумав, он на пробу слизнул пару капель со своих пальцев. Рядом шумно выдохнул Дерек, краем глаза наблюдавший за ним. 

— Иногда я рад, что ты забываешь это, — Дерек подумал и притянул Стайлза для поцелуя.

— Боже, я-то как раз не рад, что забываю это, — Стайлз отодвинулся и осуждающе посмотрел на Дерека.

— Значит, тебе понравилось? — Хейл нагло улыбнулся.

Стайлз приподнялся на локте и посмотрел на Дерека сверху вниз. Через пару секунд он увидел, что Хейл действительно ждет ответ. Стилински улыбнулся.

— Я не разобрал, — Стайлз дурашливо округлил глаза. — Нужно повторить, чтобы окончательно понять. 

*

— Отличный выстрел, мистер МакКолл, — Стайлз перешагнул через труп и уставился на простреленную голову. — Я снова обязан вам жизнью. Спасибо. Но как бы мне не хотелось рушить этот слезливый момент принятия отца лучшего друга, нам нужно отвезти тело в Бикон Хиллс, чтобы его осмотрел Дитон.

Скотт пождал губы и посмотрел на отца. Стайлз недолюбливал последнего, и его можно было понять, если оглядываться на прошлое, но иногда Стилински был невыносим. 

Отец Скотта до сих пор ошарашенно стоял с пистолетом в вытянутой руке.

— Мы должны сообщить в полицию, узнать имя нападавшего и его мотивы, — агент МакКолл опустил пистолет, наконец взяв себя в руки.

Скотт мысленно поблагодарил богов за то, что Мелисса все еще была на дежурстве. Такой разгром в новом доме, после того как они покинули Хиллс, явно бы ее не устроил. С учетом того, что родной город они покидали из соображений безопасности. А труп на полу и сорванная с петель дверь явно были не самой лучшей иллюстрацией безопасности. 

— Нет, пулевое ранение не сквозное, — Стайлз сфотографировал тело и отправил снимок по электронной почте. — Алан не раз говорил, что регенерация мозга оборотней возможна. Бывали такие случаи, когда перед вскрытием вынимали обычную пулю, и оборотень оживал. Нам нельзя так рисковать. Тем более, если это возможно, мы бы могли раздобыть больше информации и доказательств.

Тренькнуло входящее сообщение на телефоне Стайлза. 

— Мой джип находится через улицу. Отец нас уже ждет, — Стилински подхватил биту и выскочил из квартиры МакКоллов.

— Эй, чувак, ты забыл записать, зачем ты вышел! — крикнул ему вслед Скотт, а потом, посмотрев на труп, махнул рукой.

Уже не имело значения. 

*

— Кто мне расскажет, какого черта здесь происходит? — шериф медленно убрал руки от кобуры на своем поясе.

Он глубоко вздохнул и медленно выдохнул, как учили по ящику все эти самоучители по медитации, которые он смотрел, когда не мог заснуть. Дитон поднял руки и отошел от стола, на котором лежало тело женщины. Алан явно намеревался смыться на время семейных разборок и вернуться, когда бои уже отгремят. 

Скотт пожал плечами. Он подозревал, что знает далеко не все. Дерек молчал, потому что Стайлз незаметно сжимал его запястье, опасаясь того, что шериф застрелит оборотня прежде, чем тот откроет рот. Агент МакКолл без особо интереса разглядывал всевозможные банки с травами в ящиках, и пытался понять, как он докатился до этой жизни. И сможет ли он работать в ФБР, если у него диагностируют легкое психическое расстройство.

— Ладно, давайте я, — вызвался Стайлз и начал ходить туда-сюда вдоль тела. — Два с половиной года назад Малия в очередной раз попробовала встретиться с Питером, чтобы узнать, кто ее биологическая мать. Никто не знает, что случилось на самом деле. В этой больнице-тюрьме сказали, что она пробыла на встрече пару минут. В общем, каким-то образом Малия узнала, кем может быть Пустынный Волк. Она нашла зацепку и ничего мне не сказала.

Стайлз замолчал и выдохнул. Ладонь Дерека неслышно опустилась на его плечо. Все остальные молчали и будто не двигались, ожидая чего угодно и не решаясь сломать хрупкий момент. 

— У Питера мы сейчас вряд ли что-то узнаем, он окончательно сбрендил, — подал голос неизвестно откуда взявшийся Пэрриш. 

Видимо, он пришел за шерифом, но на него никто уже не обратил внимания. 

— Так вот, Малия нашла зацепку и почему-то позвонила Брейден. — Стайлз прикусил губу. — Я думаю, не хотела рисковать кем-то из нас. Плюс, у бывшего федерального маршала больше развязаны руки, чем у действующих работников правопорядка. Как мы потом узнали, Малия отправила ей номер дела и вещдоков по делу об убийстве пятилетней давности. Брейден нашла это дело и так узнала имя Пустынного волка. Но Пустынному волку это не понравилось.

— Брейден охотилась на нее давно, — Дерек посмотрел на тело, лежащее на столе. — На счету Пустынного волка много трупов: охотники, люди, оборотни. Но следов никогда не было, никаких зацепок. 

— Она словно была Большим Братом, к которому было невозможно подобраться. Моментально нашла Брейден и нас с Малией. Она всегда находила нас раньше, чем мы могли где-то осесть и продумать план.

* 

— Дерек, срочно найди Малию и увози ее из города, — Хейл только нажал на кнопку принятия вызова, как голос Брейден из динамика прорезал тишину.

— Что случилось? — Дерек отбросил нож в раковину. 

— Доверься мне и просто делай. Она в опасности, за ней охотится Пустынный волк. Малия может умереть в любую секунду, — по ту сторону телефонного провода послышался звук запираемой двери. — И прошу, никому ничего не рассказывай. Забирай девчонку, и уезжайте на восток. Я позже сообщу, где мы можем встретиться.

Дерек гнал, проезжая на красный свет. Он не запер машину и бежал к полю для лакросса, уже чувствуя, что опоздал. Ветер приносил металлический привкус крови. Опоздал-опоздал-опоздал.

Стайлз был в крови, и Дерек не сразу услышал его тихое дыхание. Малии же было уже не помочь. Стайлзу повезло, что он был без сознания. 

Дерек опустился на землю, чтобы осмотреть Стилински, но тут увидел ее. Он никогда не видел эту женщину прежде и вряд ли смог бы ее опознать. Поэтому он погнался за ней, что было сил, а утром все полицейские города искали его.

К Брейден он также опоздал. Но через пару дней он нашел спрятанную в магазине одного из ее любимых автоматов записку с номером дела, которое должно было вывести его на убийцу. И у него появилась надежда. У него появилась цель. 

*

Стайлз закрыл дверь джипа и посмотрел вслед удаляющейся женщине с продуктами. Она обогнула машину, в багажник которой хотела положить продукты, но на самом деле выкинула пакет в контейнер с мусором. Стайлз хмыкнул. Он тоже не был дураком.

Он еще раз огляделся, завел машину и отъехал в какую-то подворотню, где не было камер видеонаблюдения. Сдавленно крякнув, он забрался рукой в черную дыру под водительским сидением, в которую имело свойство проваливаться абсолютно все и теряться там почти навсегда. Первой он достал упаковку мармеладных мишек. Откинув ее на заднее сидение, он попробовал снова. Найдя диск «Spice girls» он смущенно затолкал его под переднее пассажирское сидение, и, наконец, нашел старый мобильный телефон, которым пользовались, наверное, еще динозавры.

— Привет, Дерек. В общем, я видел нужный нам ящик, как я и подозревал – это она. Звони агенту МакКоллу, скажи, что его сын что-то узнал, и ты едешь его убивать. Я предупрежу Скотта. — Стайлз фыркнул на ответ Хейла. — Придумай что-нибудь. Будь более крипи. Изобрази маньяка. Представь себя Питером. 

*

— Так, хорошо, а теперь можно прояснить некоторые моменты? — шериф с бесстрастным лицом сидел с чашкой чая в руках.

Судя по тому, как он был спокоен, чай Дитон заварил не простой, но никто не жаловался. Все медленно отпивали из своих пластиковых стаканов, сидя в его кабинете. Жизнь в Бикон Хиллс научила присутствующих удивительному свойству быстро приспосабливаться к ситуации. 

— Ладно. Я не помню, как делал эти выводы, но с год назад мы предположили, что это кто-то из органов правопорядка. Не из службы федеральных Маршалов, потому что Брейден ничего не нашла за годы поисков внутри самого подразделения. — Стайлз начал загибать пальцы. — Это должен был быть кто-то, у кого есть полномочия следить за всеми и оставаться незамеченным. Кто-то, у кого есть достаточный мотив, чтобы убивать, если всплывет его истинное имя. Кто-то из высших кругов.

Стайлз заерзал на стуле под осуждающим взглядом отца.

— Мы долго перебирали имена, но не так уж и много женщин стоит у руля, — Стилински покачал головой. — В общем, мы сделали ставку на главу Криминального следственного отдела ФБР. И, как оказалось, не прогадали. Это заставило нас так долго скрываться. Порой это доходило до паранойи, как в фильмах про шпионов. Везде жучки и слежка. — Стайлз сделал непонятные пассы руками, растопырив пальцы. — В общем, пока я ехал к Скотту, я успел загуглить имена с коробки из отдела улик. Жертвой жестокого убийства оказалась женщина, которая занималась документами по удочерению Малии. А вела это дело неожиданно Эдна Перри, которая два с половиной года назад стала главой Криминального следственного отдела. 

— Я не это хотел спросить, Стайлз. Во-первых, кто это «мы»? — Шериф сделал еще один глоток чая. — Во-вторых, почему ты сразу ничего не сказал?

— Мы – это я и Дерек, а потом подключился еще Скотт, когда у нас окончательно сформировался план. Ну… и мы вынуждены были втянуть во все это Дэнни, чтобы он помог нам сделать вид, что Дерек действительно хочет вернуть мне память. — Стайлз виновато сощурился. — Еще мы подкупили доктора Уиллиса, потому что месяцев десять-одиннадцать назад ко мне начала возвращаться память, и нужно было, чтобы Перри была уверена, что я все еще серьезно болен.

Стайлз отставил пустой стакан из-под чая и виновато посмотрел на отца, нервно потирая руки. 

— А сказать тебе было слишком опасным. 

*

— Дерек, у нас есть буквально десять минут, — Стайлз отчаянно пытался выбраться из захвата Хейла, который настойчиво пытался вытолкать его за дверь.

Стайлз не мог ничего придумать. Он уже несколько дней запоминал больше, чем пару часов. Не всегда, судя по записям, но улучшение было. Он, по крайней мере, точно помнил, как добрался до Айдахо. И он мог найти решение. Он нашел записи о разговорах с Дереком, заметки с делом, о котором говорила Брейден. Он даже успел проанализировать полученную информацию и понял, чего так боялся Хейл.

Если кто-то узнает о той зацепке, что они получили, Эдна убьет всех, кто к этому хоть как-то причастен. Любого, как делала это и раньше. Она убила собственную дочь, а это уже о многом говорило. С ресурсами главы Криминального следственного отдела, она могла прослушивать и видеть все.

Стилински не пришло в голову ничего лучше, чем поцеловать Дерека, чтобы дезориентировать его и выбраться из захвата. Хейл неожиданно ответил на поцелуй, дезориентировав самого Стайлза.

— Это было вау! Но, нет времени. Ко мне возвращается память, и я нашел послание Брейден. Я, кажется, знаю, кто убийца, — Стилински захлопнул дверь за своей спиной и быстро прошел обратно внутрь помещения, отодвинув замершего Дерека. 

— Черт, Стайлз, ты не должен этого никому говорить. Забудь это, уничтожь все доказательства, пока еще можно, — Хейл схватил его за плечи, потряс и продолжил шепотом. — Она найдет способ вывернуться и подставить тебя. Или же просто убьет всех, кто может знать ее настоящее имя. На Пустынного волка даже у обычных полицейских заведено с десяток дел. Она убила Малию. Питеру даже повезло, что она не добралась до него раньше нас.

— Дерек, я не хочу, чтобы кто-то умирал. Ты не должен всю жизнь провести в бегах или сгнить где-нибудь в канаве. И убийца собственной дочери не должна ходить по улицам и дальше продолжать заниматься продажей наркотиков и уничтожением неугодных ей людей. Оборотней. Охотников. — Стайлз присел на кровать. — Мы должны придумать план, по которому мы сможем добыть стопроцентные доказательства ее вины перед остальными. Ведь подумай, если мы поймаем ее, мы докажем остальным, что ты не виноват. Арджент уже Калаверас поднял на твои поиски. Главное, поймать ее с поличным.

Дерек нехотя присел рядом. Он смотрел в одну точку перед собой. В него впервые за долгое время кто-то верил больше двух часов и хотел действительно помочь. Жизнь в бегах осточертела ему так, что впору было обернуться волком, сожрать цветок аконита, а затем лечь и сдохнуть.

— Все равно, ты не должен в это лезть. — Дерек откинулся на кровать. — Как только она узнает, что ты в этом роешься, она убьет и тебя. Пока она не рискует из-за твоего отца, но, думаю, если она посчитает тебя опасным – она быстро от тебя избавится.

— Поэтому она должна будет думать, что я все еще ничего не запоминаю, — Стайлз опустился рядом с Хейлом. — Мне придется постараться, мало ли сколько ее людей может ошиваться и где. 

— Брейден говорила, что пару раз находила прослушку у себя дома и в машине, — Дерек повернул голову и посмотрел на Стайлза.

— Тогда мне нужно постараться и стать великим актером. Когда все закончится, мне дадут Оскар, — Стилински, поддавшись внезапному порыву, сжал ладонь Дерека. — У нас все получится.

— Ты в курсе, что ты поцеловал меня?

— Ты в курсе, что ты на этот поцелуй ответил?

*

— И что было в красной и зеленых папках, если ни одного весомого доказательства невиновности Дерека у вас не было до того, пока Перри не вломилась в дом к Скотту. Ты хоть его предупредил? — Лидия отхлебнула кофе и поморщилась.

Бариста был кретином и добавил в ее стакан сахар. Кто самовольно добавляет сахар в кофе? Мартин прикрыла глаза и понадеялась, что он хотя бы был тростниковым. Хотя в этой дыре это было маловероятным. 

Напротив сидели Стайлз и Скотт и виновато переглядывались.

— В красной папке были фразы, которые я записывал до того, как я стал запоминать свою жизнь больше, чем на пару часов. Вроде той, что всем надоела, — Стайлз фыркнул. — Помогло мне симулировать. «Может у меня и есть проблемы с памятью и бла-бла-бла». Это была часть образа. Помнишь женщину в кафе, которая цокала? Это была Перри. И Кэрон из забегаловки у Скотта, была из ее людей. А вот в зеленую папку я подсунул Скотту краткое описание всех фильмов по Звездным войнам. Кстати, с иллюстрациями. Должно же в ней что-то было лежать, тем более он вечно мне врал, что посмотрел фильмы Лукаса.

Лидия разрывалась между желанием убить придурков, сидящих напротив нее, и восхититься удачно сработавшим планом. Потому что они облапошили даже ее, а она не была глупой. Да и проблем с памятью у нее никогда не было. Она усмехнулась. 

— А что теперь с Перри? — Мартин решила все же задать интересующий ее вопрос.

— Как ни странно, Дитон достал пулю. Регенерация сработала, но не так, как надо. У нее сознание пятилетнего ребенка. — Скотт грустно улыбнулся. — После пары внутренних разбирательств в ФБР, разговоров с отцом, ее, как невменяемую, поместили в больницу. В соседнюю клетку с Питером и его трехглазым другом. 

— Так, ладно, всех был очень рад видеть, — Стайлз посмотрел на дверь и подскочил, поднимая рюкзак с пола. — Встретимся в пятницу, а мы поехали в Диснейленд. Дерек мне проспорил. 

Дерек зашел в кафе, вяло помахал рукой в сторону Лидии и Скотта, и обреченно дал Стайлзу утянуть себя обратно в припаркованный на обочине джип.  
Хотя проблемы с памятью окончательно оставили Стайлза, но страх растерять мгновения все еще оставался. Дереку же просто нравилось делить воспоминания со Стайлзом, поэтому он бы никогда не признался, что спор с поездкой в Диснейленд он проиграл нарочно.

**fin**

Богическая **IINuktaII** (http://iinuktaii.diary.ru) нарисовала не менее богический арт .

 


End file.
